


That one time

by janahjean



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Bruce only sees "clark"





	

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:  
Starmobile playfive phone  
Google doc

That one time  
By janahjean

“Let me go clark “ batman order calmly at his friend who was lifting him and squeezing him in a hug.

“Oh god youre okey. Youre alright.” Superman was whispering in his ear in blubbering flood of words. And, wait, are those tears that made his voice rough?

Batman decided to abandon coolness altogether especially when he notice that his colleagues are fast triangulatin towards them for the cleanup assignment and shawarma celebration. Yelling and scratching and squirming finally did the trick.

Scowling, he stood up after superman drop him on the ground. “im goin to gotham. Guys take care of these mess.” With that he left.

“Alfred, it is humiliating to be rescued by th-that clumsy oaf!” Batman was screaming as soon as he rematerialize in the batcave.

“It leave the impression that i was inept!” He rave on as he started to remove his armour.

“Gah. I need a shower.” With that he storm into the shower room.

Dick who was sparring with tim gape at the dissappearing figure of his father.

“Marry me and take me away from here, dick.” Tim whimpered.  
(B)  
“You okey big fellah?” Superman whisper from the patio that lead towards bruce’s master bedroom.

Bruce was feeling cranky being cooped two days now in bed. He was channel surfing and scowling at the time. He wanted to move but the wound in his side still burns everytime he tried to move.

He almost jump hearing superman. “Im fine. My kids, diana, alfred and now you are asking me that.” He scowl, unappreciating their concern.

“Can i come in?” Supermn asked eagerly.

“On several conditions,” batman turned off the tv then began ticking his fingers. “Leave your apple pie, flowers, get well card, balloons, teddy bear, first aid kits, chicken soup, quilt and box of chocolates behind.” He said glaring at clark.

Clark couldnt look at bruce. Secretly he was impress how bruce remembers the things he brought him on the several occassion that bruce was forced to rest.

“Oh dont worry.” He assured the guy as he eagerly floated in. “I got none of those...here i want u to listen to my music”

Bruce screamed especially when clark somehow trip-float and the banjo fall into his lap.  
(S)  
Superman was hovering with a blanket spread on both hands. Seeing the opportunity he eagerly grab it and put the blanket on top of bruce.

“Not now.” Alfred and bruce snap since alfred had only move a few feet away to grab something else to help ease bruce’s pain away.

Like a kicked puppy, clark removed the blanket and watched with keen observation how alfred rebandaged the wound on bruce’s arms.

“Now you may,” bruce grudgingly agreed after all his delaying tactics have been spent.

Clark almost tenderly tucked bruce in the blanket and also fluffed his pillow.

Bruce with snake like speed grab for superman’s nape. “Now. Get out.” He growl.

Superman hide in the garden and only left when bruce began to snore.  
(S)  
“Cl-clark?” Batman was confused seeing the meta craddling his nape. Bruce feels his vision going blurry around the edges and he tried to swallow theblood that covered his tongue and teeth. “Wha-”

He wonder why clsrk is here. He wonder why he hurt. The last time he remember is-

“Dont worry bruce i got you.” If batman wasnt feeling weak, he might be impress at the confident, furious tone of superman.

Batman brood why superman is angry and he didnt put up a fight as superman transfer him to diana’s arms.

He was somehow vex that clark is not looking At him. Hes not that all bad isnt he? On the otherhand, he hate to be the target of that intense look judging by the clenched jaw clark supported. If looks could kill...haha. get it?

“Clark.” Bruce called his name again. Something in him itched. Somehow he doesnt like the idea of superman fighting his fight. He-

“Master Bruce,” alfred said sharply in his ear, reminding bruce all of a sudden that his butler was monitoring his condition from the batcave.

“May i suggest that you open your eyes and let Superman take care of you for once.” Alfred continued this time in a softer kindier tone.

Batman stopped calling for clark by biting his lips and obeyed alfred for once.

His blue eyes widen in amazement as superman beat his enemies to a pulp. He absentmindedly slap at the martian’s hand when the alien tried to check him. “So this is how it look like for bystander seeing superman in action.” He thought, live and recorded broadcast got only a quarter of the raw and sheer magnitude of superman’s strength captured.

And if he allowed clark to hug him a few seconds longer the following weeks afterwRd

Well, nobody especially superman made a big deal out of it.

Theyre bestfriends after all.

-fin-

An:// inspired from phardil tumblr image. Dyvil. 

Water pressure was low or absent noonish. 

Also dry cough been days now

And its so hard to capture the idea that bruce only see clark not superman. Hence pls put me out of my misery and write a better one. Pm me, ill read it.

01132017 friday the 13th.

March might be the last month my youngest bro will study due to unstable source of money


End file.
